


A Girl With No Name

by Reggie_live101



Series: Shepard Legacy [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Colonist (Mass Effect), Drug Use, Drugs, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Father Figures, Flashbacks, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Military, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Substance Abuse, Underage Drinking, War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reggie_live101/pseuds/Reggie_live101
Summary: A name is given to someone after they are born, by caring parents who will love that child unconditionally.But what about the ones that have no one. The ones born in alleyways, left to die.They have no one to love them, no family to hold them close when they're scared and tell them to never be afraid of the dark...This is is a story about a girl, but not just any girl...a girl who beat the odds, who fought for everything, and “died” while doing so. She saved the galaxy time and time again, the one who went toe-to-toe with a reaper and never backed down.You no how the story ends.ButDo you know how it started?>DISCLAIMER< Going to going through the end of the game, and will be adding like a aftermath. What happens after a year or so





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same Shepard from “This Is Who You Are” also some aspects for “What We All Need”
> 
> Kind of like a prologue for “This Is Who You Are”
> 
> >DISCLAIMER< This is NOT connected to the other story “Past”. That story was kinda going no where... some stuff in this story will be different to “Past” but some elements from it will be the same. 
> 
> Patience is required for this story >~<

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s your name?”
> 
> “J-jane doe”
> 
> “Jane...doe?”
> 
> “Yeah, that’s what these people called me”

> _**Citadel, 2186** _
> 
> _**Sol system** _
> 
> _**Earths orbit** _

 

 

“A-anderson...” Shepard stuttered out.

She was sat there, next to the lifeless body of the man she called her saviour. The man who picked her up When no one else would. A man who was a father to her.  
  
But that would be no more.

The last of his life left his dry blooded lips, while saying how proud he was. How proud he was that Shepard, an orphaned criminal, who now had become the saviour of the galaxy.

“I-I’m sorry” the words left Shepards busted lips.

She sat there, eyes growing heavy, her body ready to follow Anderson’s.

But she couldn’t let it. 

No. She needed to finish this, she hates leaving things undone, this _HAD_ to end, it needed to.

 

>   
>  _**Many years before** _
> 
> _**Sol system** _
> 
> _**Earth** _

 

  
There was a small girl with fiery red hair that stopped past her shoulder blades. She was about five or six, sitting in the corner of a dirty, deceased ridden alleyway. Holding her boney knees into her chest. The rain beating down on her, she hugged her legs tighter while she put the hood up.

There were small cries coming from her, masked by the rain, her pleads falling on deaf ears.

She was wearing a dark muddy, jogger like pants, with a dirt covered white t-shirt with holes in that was far to big for her. With a black hoodie on top.

The t-shirt was off her right shoulder, revealing small freckles dotted around her shoulder creeping onto her back. She had some going across her face, however they where covered by mud, cuts and bruising.

She was sat there for what felt like days, when suddenly she heard someone coming into the alleyway. She got up but was very weak, she tried to hide behind some wet boxes and bins but she slipped over in the mud making the person, or people, walking into the alleyway take notice to her.

The girl managed to get into cover but saw she left a few foot prints in the mud. She sat there in silence, all she could hear was the rain coming down and the mud slopping about as, whoever was in the alleyway, was walking about.

Things went quite, the girl was breathing heavy; she tried to cover it with her hand over her mouth. The footsteps where getting close, when suddenly she heard them leave. She waited a couple of minutes and then poked her head out, there was no one, well that she could see through the rain.

The girl slowly made her way out, it was quite dark but the street light at the end of the alley, lit up the area somewhat. The girl turned around, but god... did she regret it.

The girls eyes widened with terror, as she looked at the man in black, he was crouched on top of the box she had just been hiding behind. The look on his face, it was inhuman, a grin so wide it practically reached his ears, eyes wide and crazed.

The girl screamed, falling back into the mud. The man got down from the box, but they way he did sent a shiver down her spine, his movements where so unearthly. He crept towards her, creepily , but yet dramatically.

He reach out to her, boney fingers with long nails. The girl was wide-eyed, mouth open unable to move from fear. His grasp came closer and as soon and his index’s finger nail slightly touched her nose she screamed with a small plus of weak purple energy coming from her throwing him backwards into the box.

The girl scrambled to her feet running towards the end. She looked behind her to see the man still on the floor; when suddenly she crashed into someone. As she lied there in the mud she looked up, the rain blinding her vision a bit but she saw a chubby older woman with blond hair looking down at her.

“Winston! The fuck you doing!” She screeched in a raspy voice.

  
The lanky man stood up and swayed his way over.

“H-hey, Marcie, this girl threw me! Ha isn’t that cool” he sounded so relaxed.

“Seriously, you need to lay off the drugs! And what do you mean threw you?”

The red-head tried to run away but Marcie stood on her leg with pressure, she clawed at her foot but was to no avail.

  
“She threw me man. I was standing there one minute, then _Fwup!_ I’m on the floor next!” He added dramatic had signs.

“C’mon! Nance will want to see this” Marcie sighed and grabbed the girl by her leg.

  
The girl kicked and screamed, but no one came. They walked down a run down street with people in it. She begged them but they ignored her, she dug her fingers into the mud, tears coming down her face.

  
After about 15 minuets they stopped in front of a building, it was pretty big and in bad shape. Smashed windows a few tiles missing, hell, it matched most of the buildings around this park of town.

  
Marcie picked the girl up and put her under her arm, she was far to weak to fight back.

  
They walked in, the place was dark but had a few lights on. Once they walked in Marcie dropped her on the floor and held tightly to her back. They walked through the place going up the creaky steps; but as they went up the red haired girl noticed some children peaking at her over the banister.

The children looked grafted, hair unkept cloths stained, with what looked to be mud and...blood?

Once they got to the top floor they walked past rooms with open doors. In said room where children of all ages, genders and races. Some where chained, some masked to prevent them from biting. There was hardly anything in the rooms, a few had some beds in but most just had a mattress on the floor, or even just blankets. Others, not even that. 

Once the girl got a better look at the children themselves, they where so unhealthy, some children had bandages on but some red markings on them, others had mud and bruises covering their bodies.  
Hell some of the older girls, wore makeup, they were dressed in tight short clothes. However their facial expression screamed emptiness, there was nothing behind their eyes.

They stopped outside of a door, Winston knocked on the door clumsily. The knocks echoed around the building, the silence was haunting.

“Come in” the voice was so... so cold. It sent a shiver down her spine and when she looked back the children looking out from the rooms looked terrified, some where even shaking. And once the door slowly creaked open the children hid in the rooms.

The girl dragged her feet, she didn’t want to go in there, she didn’t want to go in the darkness.

  
Once they entered the room the door slowly closed behind them.

The room was somewhat bearable to see in. There was a bright small light coming from a cigarette that was placed on an ash tray.

There was a clap and the light illuminated the room. It took a second or two for the girls eyes to adjust, but once they did she saw a massive desk in the center of the room, with a also big leather chair, with the back facing them.

Overall the room was much neater and cleaner then the rest of the building.

  
“What?” The cold voice spoke calmly.

“We where walking around town and Winston met this kid” Marcie spoke, however there was some hesitation in her voice.

“And” they replied.

“W-well, the girl threw him, w-with what seemed to be biopics..” Marcie and some fear in her voice.

There was silence on the room, when suddenly the chair spun round making a squeaking sound.

In the chair was a woman, she had blond hair and light tanned skin with blue eyes. However her left eye had an eye patch over it and some really bad scaring surrounding the patch. She wears a white tank top, blue jeans with shoes with a slight head to them, as well as a plan black blazer with the sleeves rolled up. She was quite toned and slim with some scars on the parts of her body that was visible.

  
“Really huh” She eyes the girl up and down.

  
“I’m guessing she didn’t have any parents.” She woman who is known as Nance picked up her cig and put it in her mouth inhaling.

“As far as I can tell no. I’ve seen her before by herself.” Marcie replied as she placed her grip back on the girl.

“Name?”

“Just a Jane Doe”

“Hum, right. Put her to work then”

“I don’t think she’s that strong or stable to be used in the pits.”

“Well if not, she can get me money by some other means.”

Marcie nodded and pulled the girl out of the room with the drugged up Winston following close behind.

  
Marcie threw her into one of the rooms, locking the door behind her. The room wasn’t that big, and it only had a bunch of blankets on the floor. There was about another five or six kids in there. Out of all of them there was one girl who looked older, she had dark skin and short dark brown curly hair with hazel eyes. The girl made her way over the _Jane Doe_.

“Hey” she has a nice soothing accent to her voice.

The girl looked at her from the corner she placed herself in. Not saying anything.

“My names Alex, what’s yours?” She asked with a smile.

“J-jane doe.” The girl hesitantly spoke.

  
“Jane...doe?” Alex sounded confused.

  
“Yeah, it’s what that tall woman called me. Heh, I have a name, someone gave me one” _Jane_ smiled, cheeks going a bit red.

  
“Erm, you don’t no what Jane Doe stands for... do you?”

_Jane_ looked up to her. “ what do you mean?”

“W-Well, Jane Doe stands for a female who’s identity is unknown.”

“S-so, I’m unknown?” The girls face saddened.

“Yeah, Nance gave you that name because she honestly couldn’t care about you, like the rest of the children here.” Alex grabbed a blanket for _Jane_.

“I’m sorry.” Alex put the blanket around her.

_Jane_ slowly nodded her head, eyes starring off in the distance.

“How about we just call you Jane?” Alex tried to cheer her up.

_Jane_ looked at her, and nodded her head again. She pulled her legs into her chest hugging them. Alex gently patted her back and went to check on the other kids.

_Jane_ held her legs tighter, biting her bottom lip with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

_“Jane Doe...someone who has no identity... I hate it_.” _She thought to herself_

_Jane_ bit her lip tighter and held in the urge to cry.

  
_Jane...Doe..._


	2. Distant Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God...haven't updated this in AGES!  
> I apologize >.<  
> But I thank you for the views and likes.

 

> _**Citadel, 2186** _
> 
> _**Sol system** _

 

Pain

All that she felt was pain

it shot around her broken body like electric.

  
Shepard wanted to scream and shout, but nothing came out. She tried to move but god did she regret that. Her eyes where growing heavy, head hurting, heck her whole body was hurting.

It was so dark she didn’t even know where she was, Let alone what transpired. She didn’t have a clue, and when she tried to remember her head killed.

_God, I hope Garrus is alright. I hope Everyone made it out safe._

She could feel her eye lips growing heavier, she tried to fight it but her body was having none of it, eyes slowly closing.

The darkness taking her.

 

 

> _**Sol system** _
> 
> _**Earth** _
> 
> _**Many years before the reaper war** _

 

Years passed, she spent most of that time fighting for people’s enjoyment, selling herself. She didn’t particularly care who got in her way. She grew angry at the world, at people, she killed innocents, she killed other criminals.

She did not discriminate.

Jane was no one, she isolated herself. She watched people come and go, never allowing herself to come attached to someone.

 _What good does that do? Just gives you more pain in the long run._ She thought to herself.

She stole from people, sometimes it biting her in the arse. Nance branded her on the back of her neck, to know she was someone’s possession, she was a tool for them. She did whatever they told her to do, never questioning, never biting the hand that fed her for she knew what happens to the people that did.

Nobody cared if she came in half dead, sexually assaulted or beaten, they care only if she had the money, if not then she could get beaten.

_Nobody’s coming, nobody cares. This is a cruel world, you can’t depend on people, so you have to depend on yourself._

After all she is a Jane Doe.

And no one cares who she is.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a usual day for her, stealing from gangs or the unlucky who walked past her. She was still hurting from her fight in the pit, plus the beating she got from Nance.

It hurt just to breath, it was getting dark so decided to her back _home_ to try and get some sleep.

Once she got there it was quiet, which was surprising. She made her way to the rooms. her feet dragging, she was so exhausted.

It was quite dark in the house which was nothing unusual. Jane made her way into her room, she climbed up the pile of children that always sleep close together to keep warm in the cold building. Once her head hit some blankets she was out like a light.

 

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t the sound that woke her, no, it was the smell... the god awful smell.

She lifted her bruised body up, putting her hand onto her mouth. Thats when she tasted something familiar, the taste of...iron. She’s become quite acquainted with taste throughout the years.  
  
She pulled her hand away from her face, and just as the clouds moved showing the moon, as it did it illuminated the room, showing the pile of dead bodies she had been sleeping against, blood on her hand and face.

Her eyes grew with shock, she got up quick to try and get away, tripping over in the process. Pushing herself into the corner of the room, she looked at the bodies, all the kids she sleeps with where there, Alex, Jan and little dan. Their bodies where brutally beaten then they had their necks slit.

She was hyperventilating, she tried to calm down, that was till she heard something coming up the stairs. She scrambled to find anything she could use as a weapon, that was when her hand hit a metal bar that had come off from one of the windows.

She could hear the creaking coming closer, every step her heart raced. Whoever it was wasn’t going to the office. No. The footsteps where getting closer to her. Every step, every breath she made, it was like the life was being sucked out of her.

Suddenly they stopped outside the door, she gripped the bar tighter. She was so on edge that sweat started to make the bar a bit slippery.

The door slowly opens, making an ear piercing sound that echoed throughout the building. The black figure stepped through creaking sound in toe. Her eyes grew in terror as she saw the lanky black clothed figure walk into the room. He stood there facing away from her, the air was still, the only sound was his heavy breathing and her pounding heart.

He walked a bit further in, just enough to get out of the door. _Jane_ got up and as she did the sound of a creaking floorboard stopped her dead in her tracks. She stood there clinching onto the bar like her life depended on it, which it properly did.

He slowly turned his head to the point it nearly did a 180. His face as so white, eyes wide and a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

“W-Winston?” She asked shakingly.

There was no reply as he crept forward. Jane moved back as he did.

“C’mon, we got to get out of here!” A female voice broke through the still air.

Marcie walked into the room, and as she did she spotted Jane.

“Your alive?!” As asked shockingly.

“W-what’s happening?”

Marice grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out, all the while Winston was giving her that spine tingling smile.

“We have to get out”. Marcie spoke demandingly.

“Why? What’s going on?” Jane pulled at her arm trying to get lose.

Marcie was getting annoyed and yanked her forward so she hit the floor, hard.

“Rival gangs! Now fucking move your arse!” Marcie kicked her to get her moving.

 _Jane_ got up hurrying to the door when she heard a massive thud, she was about to turn when suddenly a blood covered bony hand with long fingernails grabbed her shoulder. As she looked back she saw Winston, but this time his smile gone, and his pasty white skin splattered with blood.

  
His other bloody hand pressed against her mouth to stop her from screaming. While his over went across her chest pressing her against his body. She tried to get free but his grip was strong, she felt a prick in her neck not long after her body started to feel heavy.

He pulled her along, her feet barely able to keep up with her. He pulled her to the back door, passing over the body of Marcie, her neck cut from ear to ear.

God there was so much blood.

 


End file.
